I see you, my love
by sexyshewolf
Summary: He was alive, but he went through hardships. He is now in a world of his own. He was by himself. He had no mate to call his own. Now, what will he do, when he meets the rider of a spirit walker?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I thought I would try a Tsu'tey story. He needs more loving. This is Tsu'tey x OC. I disclaimer to anything that is related to the Avatar world. I mostly own the story plot and the OC. Luna is my character. So enjoy the story.

He groaned as he was growling at the scientist that walked around him. He was brought here after he was shot down. The bullets removed from his body as he hissed as a male scientist tossed a lasso around his neck. He roared back as he jerked away. The rope tighten around his neck, he worried for his clan, his people, his brothers, his sisters, and how could he get away. The rope tighten enough that he was loosing air. He passed out to have his arms chained behind his back. The whip lashes on his back was still fresh, and the chains were aggravating them. He laid his head on the cold floor. A fruit was rolled near his face, he snorted as he turned his head. He didn't trust the food that they gave him.

The days become weeks as he tried to escape as he tried to break the glass cage they put him in. He was becoming malnourished as his ribs started to show, but he still kept his weight. He tried everything to keep up the muscle mass that he had. He did kicks and turns, anything to keep his mind sane. He said his prayers to Eywa. He was letting a tear slide down his face as the chains rubbed against his back making it bleed again. He shuddery inhaled as someone opened his door. He looked up to see the female healer. She always was kind to him, for he had watched the males treat her roughly. They would push her around, one even punched her. She just got up, and walked away. She would sit with him as she finished washing his wounds. She was the only one that was kind to him.

The first day he meet her was after the bullets were taken out. He was hissing at the males when the white hair beauty walked in front of him and blinked. He was in pain, and the males were making it worse by pulling by his braid. She slapped one of the male's hands. She punched and kicked the men away from him. Why did she save him? She looked down upon him with blue eyes that glisten like the water at night. She was bandaging him, as he spoke, "_Why did you protect me?"_

She sighed, she motion her throat, then shook her head. He blinked, this beautiful woman for a Skywalker could not speak. She sadly smiled as he stayed still for her. He realized from that moment they had become friends without words. The weeks were peaceful when she was with him. She would bring him food, he would eat the food that she had brought, not the ones that the males brought. He would drink the water that she brought, not the water the males brought. She would sit with him as he said his prayers, she would do hand motions as she said the prayer along with him.

He sighed as he waited for the Skywalker woman to come see him. When he notice a table being rolled with a white cloth on it being pushed by the males. He stood up as he winced the chains pinched some skin. Two of the males rolled the table, the other side of the table was red with blood. He blinked, why would the males show him this? Then one of them slowly pulled the cloth back. He yelled in angry. It was his Skywalker woman, her eyes were open as she had a glazy look to them. She wore the mask that the Sky walkers would wear to breath. She always wore it when she was visiting him. He cried out as he fell to his knees, laying his head to the glass. As the males left, he cried out in angry. He could have protected her, her neck was slashed open from the looks of a predator.

He cried out to Eywa hoping that Eywa love her, his Skywalker woman. She was the only one that cared for him. She showed him kindness, when he had no one. He laid against the glass for hours, staying near her mourning her death. When the males came and remove her, no, he jumped up, kicking the glass. He wasn't going to let them take her away. He hadn't finished his prayers to Eywa for her soul. He cried out in angry as tears blurred his vision. He yowled as he watched them roll her away. He tried to stay with her, until the glass stopped him. The male rolled her through sliding doors and out of his sight.

It was raining heavily, he quit eating, quit drinking the water, and nearly quit sleeping. He prayed to Eywa, that something would end his pain. He drifted to sleep, he was beginning to forget his name. Who was he?

He was hearing gun fire, he weakly raise his head as the noise was away from him. He laid his feverish head down on the cool glass floor. The whip lashes had gotten infected, he blinked when something hit the glass. He lifted his head slowly to keep from the twist and turn in his head. He whimpered as he couldn't see clearly who was beating on the glass. The males didn't beat on the glass. He laid his head back down, he wish the noise would go away. His woman, his Skywalker woman was gone. Suddenly there was a loud noise, something was cracking. He curled into a ball to keep the noise down, his head was pounding. He started coughing as his chest felt like it was on fire. He inhaled trying to catch his breath. He wanted them to go away, he wanted to die in peace. When he felt fingers on him, he fought back, hissing and owling as he roared. He kicked the intruder to dare ruin his peace. He hissed, when the next words made him froze, "I See You, Brother!"

He looked up, he knew this person, his brother Jakesuelly, and he looked to see his sister Netyiri. He blinked as Jake broke his chains. Jake was looking at him, "Tsu'tey, we are going to free you brother."

That was his name, Tsu'tey, have they won the battle the Sky walkers. Jake looked at Tsu'tey, and smiled, "The Sky walkers are gone, and we have won. Eywa helped us."

That's all he needed to hear. He fell into a dreamless sleep as Jake picked up his weaken body. He was being taken back to his village, he was being taken back home.

Luna was watching the bizarre behavior of the creatures of Pandora as they rushed to an area. She looked at her steer, Thunder. He was the only thing that didn't response to the call from Eywa. He was a strange creature, instead of the usually six legs, he had eight legs. Two sets of front legs, and two sets of back legs. He had a usually body. He looked like the horses of Earth in the body, and head, but the legs of a direhorse, but the feet was that of a four claws with a fifth and sixth dew claw. It had hair that looked like feathers that were on a horse, but like the huger horses of the breed like a Belgium. It had a long muscular tail like a horse, but it had muscle. The mane was like a horse, but the head was strong in bone. The shape was the same, until you got to the mouth, where it peeled back its leathery lips to reveal canines. The skull had two horns that were pointed forward, they were measured to be three feet in length. Thunder was black in color that blended in with his nature surrounding. He was able to blend with his nature surrounding like a chameleon.

Luna had meet him in her avatar body after Dr. Augustine had her second team leave Hell Gates in 2145. Luna was the head leader of the team, but there was an officer with them that wanted to make sure the zoologists were doing their job, soon he took over and turned her team on her. She was walking through the forest away from the camp, when she heard a strange noise. She remembered it sounded like the calling call, where Dick, the crocodile hunter used to call his friends down under. She had the same tool, she unraveled it, and swung backwards. She answered the call back as she quit. There rushing toward her was a huge beast, it had rushed toward her. They had connected without the bond. From there forward, she was his rider.

The creatures rushed somewhere when Thunder roared, he reared up as Luna rode to where he needed to be, when she saw a solider about to cut off the quere that the Na'vi use as a bond to nearly everything. She pulled back on her bow, let it go, she smiled as it hit her target. The soldier was killed with a shot to the heart. She looked down the on male Na'vi as started taking off the pieces of jewelry that was around his neck. She didn't know the importance of the beads, but she needed them off, so that he could ride without having him choke on the back of her saddle. Thunder lowered himself as he let Luna put the Na'vi male on his back. Luna swung up in the saddle as she head off to the lab. It was hidden in a cave that was hardly used, and couldn't be seen in the sky.

As the males took the Na'vi, he was transport to surgery. They removed all the bullets and put him in the glass cage where the main officer wanted to observe him. He was healed after several days of sleeping, as he jumped up, punching the glass. He roared when one of the scientists threw a lasso around his neck. He blacked out due to the air wasn't flowing to his brain. She quickly ran, loose the noose, when the main officer's men pushed her away as they chained the Na'vi. She was pulled away when they started beating him. She screamed in rage, when they started to whip him. They chained him as he laid there. They watched everyday as they rolled fruit by his face, he would snort at it as he turned away from it. The males would kick at him, finally she had entire. She fought and punch the males away from him. He looked at her, "_Why protect me?"_

She motioned that she could not speak, but she could understand him. From that day forward, she helped him kept up the muscle that the proud Na'vi had. He would eat the food and drink the water that she would bring to him. She would sit with him as he said his prayers, she would sign the prayers to Eywa. She would stay in her human body with a mask, so that she could visit him. One day, she was out about doing some work in her human body, when a predator that wasn't from this world, but the spirit world attacked her. She felt the toxic that would paralyze her body. The officers found her and picked her up as they lace her on a table, but threw a white cloth over her body. She felt the pain throughout her body as they rolled her somewhere. She didn't know where, but somewhere, then the sheet was lifted. She could hear the cried of aguish from her Na'vi. He was in so much pain, he was crying over her. Then she realized that he thought she was died to him. He was sending prayers to Eywa. She thought, no I am alive. They are trying to break you. They are trying to break your spirit.

After a couple of hours, she kept listening to him prayer and mourning for her, she twitched her left hand where he couldn't see it, but the officers could. They wheeled her away from her Na'vi. As he cried out, he walked along her body as it was being wheeled away. He stopped when the glass cage stopped him from following further. He yowled and roared as they rolled me through sliding doors. The blood flowed had slowed, hours ago, but now they rushed her to Hell's Gate. She had passed out to reawake to see a grinning Max, "Welcome back to the world of the living, Dr. Silver Moon."

Luna sighed as she tapped on the computer that she was using. She was born mute, so she learned sign language in order to communicate with others. She was working on the Na'vi language. It was a weeks after the attack, the officers had brought her avatar back. As she meet the new avatar driver Norm Spellman, he smiled, speaking, "I See You, Luna."

She signed, "_I See You, Norm."_

Norm was working on something, when Luna blinked, "_Did they bring the Na'vi male here?"_

Norm blinked, "What Na'vi male?"

Luna's eyes widen in fear, "They have a male Na'vi at the second lab."

Norm cussed as he ran to Max, "Link me up and have Luna show you which Na'vi male she is talking about."

Max got Norm linked up, as Luna tapped the screen, she sighed as she looked through the pictures, when she saw her Na'vi. She sighed to Max, "This is the male I rescued from death."

Max cussed as they heard ikran cries, Max and she went putting on their masks. As Netyiri, Jake, and Norm landed their irkan on the ground. Jake was the first to unlink with his irkan, "Max, did you find out who it is?"

Max nodded, "its Tsu'tey."

Neytiri started to cry, "He is alive."

Luna looked at them, "Is he someone important?"

Jake looked puzzling at her, when Max translate to her, Jake nodded, "He is supposed to be chief. Where is the lab?"

Luna pointed to a map, as she stayed behind at Hell's Gate, she watched as a storm started coming in. Luna was sighing as she was pacing back and forth. The storm had gotten worsen, and she was so worried about her Na'vi, Tsu'tey.

Suddenly Norm's link was turning down as he opened the hatch, "They are taking Tsu'tey back to the healers. Luna, you didn't said how bad he was."

Luna signed, "He only ate and drank what I brought to him."

Norm sighed, "You have been with us for a month plus a week. No wonder he is so thin, have they starved him."

Luna nodded, sadly they wanted to see how far he could stand without any food in his system. Norm rubbed the palm of his hand into his eyes to remove the angry tears that were building up, "Mo't said that it would be months before Tsu'tey would be back to himself. She said that he had physical and emotional scars, it will be years before he would trust a human again."

Max sighed, then looked at Luna, rubbing his chin, "You were the only one to get near him."

Luna nodded, "But he thinks I am dead. He mourn over my death. He thinks I am with Eywa now."

Norm smirked, "You have an Avatar right."

Luna nodded, signing, "I have had one for fifteen years. I worked with Dr. Augustine. Eywa protect her. I don't have speech. I was born like this, it is in my genetics."

Norm nodded, "We have to show Tsu'tey that you are alive and well."

Luna sighed, "Fine, but I am taking my own way there."

Norm groaned as he linked to his avatar again. Luna walked over to a station as she opened the lid, she hoped in, pulling the metal cage over her chest, then the lid. She sighed as she started to relax. She slowly let her mind go blank, she felt the jolt in her avatar body as she raised her head. Thunder was here. Thunder never came to Hell's Gate. She jumped up, dressing in jeans that flared at the bottom, a long sleeve that covered her scars. As she slipped leathers around her ankles, she rushed out nearly knocked Max over. Max yelled, "Luna! Norm will be here with Jake."

Luna ignored Max as he yelled through his mask, Thunder need her help with someone. Eywa had sent him for her to save this person. Who was this person that needed saving?

Yay! First chapter done. Review, Favorite, alert, anything. Tell me what needs to be fixed. Like Na'vi names, cause I wish to honor these names. They are amazing characters of Avatar. I wish they didn't kill Tsu'tey. Why did they kill him? If anyone can answer, I would be happy to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Come with me, I'll take you now

To a place that you fear

For no reason why

Your heart has turned away from me

And I will make you understand

Everything will become clear to you

When you see things through another's eyes?

Everything will become clear to you

Whatever's meant for you, you will find

Come with me, I'll take you there

To a place where you'll see

Everything you need to be the one

You need to be and all of those things that you feared

Will disappear from you in time

Everything will become clear to you

When you see things through another's eyes?

Everything will become clear to you

Whatever's meant for you, you will find

Come with me, I'll take you there

To a place where you'll see

Everything you need to be the one

You need to be and all of those things that you feared

Will disappear from you in time

Golden eyes sprang open as those words came to him in a woman's voice, he blinked as he turned his head. He inhaled swiftly, he was alive. He was in the healer's hut. He blinked as he looked around, where was the Sky woman? Then he remembered Jakesully coming to rescue him, but how did he know where he was? The woman was the only one to see him. He went quietly in his mind to think. He was home with his people, the Omaticaya clan.

He laid there listening to the rain as his ears flickered, he was just brought here to his new home where his people were. He blinked away the tears as they went down his cheeks, his ears flattening against his head. Jake and Neytiri found him at his weakness. The sky people had nearly destroyed his will to live. He looked at a seed it was a spirit from the Tree of Souls. He watched it with his eyes as it started to hover over him. He shut his eyes as he thought about the days in the cage that the sky people had him in. There was only one kind person there. It was his human female. She brought him food and water made sure that he exercise. He laid there, when a tear slipped down his cheek, the sky woman was the wonderful woman that protected him from the males. He wondered where they would bury her body. Then he realized that they wouldn't have said prayers for her. He lifted himself up to his elbows, as his body revolted at the thought of moving. He panted as he turned on his side, sweat was running down his face. He had to get to the Tree of Souls, he had to say his prayers to Eywa. The Sky woman must have prayers so that she could be with Eywa, just like Grace is.

He slowly pulled a leg under him, he winced as his body was rejecting the movement. He pulled his other leg close to him as he hissed in anguish. As he pushed his body up, he was wheezing as he fully stood up, but when he took a full step forward. He fell into the wall of the healer's hut. He grunted as he pushed away from the wall, slowly dragging his feet as he opened the curtain. He grinned as he looked around for any of the guards. He quickly quietly walked out of the clan's tree, he slowly made his way through the forest. The creatures that Eywa beautifully created by her hands. The creatures watched and moved out of his way. He was a Na'vi on a mission. He had to get to the Tree of Souls, he had to pray to Eywa that the Sky woman with no voice was with her.

As he slipped and slide in the mud, he grunted as he looked at his scratched up legs. He looked at the knife that he had quickly picked up before he left. He wanted to be with the Sky woman, and there was only one way.

Screeches of distress jerked Jake Sully into full awareness as his mate, Netyiri, looked around, they were in the highest part of the Hometree. They looked at one another as the rain pitter and pattered outside the Hometree. He looked up to hear the screeching of the ikran. He jumped out of the hammock as Netyiri sat up, "Ma Jake!"

He ran up to see that Tsu'tey's ikran, who had survived the shooting with the guns that were firing that day. He was roaring as he twisted and turned, his wing had gotten clipped, so it was taking a while to heal. He would trashed, and bend his wing, causing him in abundant of pain. He had to be tied up in a sling, where he could move. The ikran roaring, screeching as they were flying around outside the Hometree. Jake turned to see Mo 'at standing by his side. Jake walked toward her as the ikran threw a fit, "Mo 'at, what's going on?"

Neytiri was rubbing Seze, Seze had burns on her body, but she had survived the fall to Pandora. They looked around when they had heard something so strange. Jake held a hand up and everyone listened, even the ikran was silent. Jake knew that sound, it was an Australian calling call. The natives used this, like the Americans used Morse code. The rain was silent, Jake turned to look at Mo 'at only to see her stricken in fear. Jake turned to Netyiri, "What's going on?"

He turned to see everyone froze, even the ikran, as he growled as he looked outside the Hometree. It was still raining, he growled as he ran down the tree. He yanked back the cloth that held Tsu'tey, who wasn't there. He looked at the bare spot, he growled as he ran up the tree to see Mo 'at and Neytiri talking, Jake growled, "Tsu'tey is gone."

Mo 'at whimpered, "This is not good. He thinks the Sky woman is dead."

Norm came running up, noticing Jake was in the way. He nearly tackled Jake to the ground, Jake grunted, "Damnit, Norm! What you trying to do?"

Norm was coughing as he tried to catch his breath, "Luna…went somewhere…on her…stupid horse. Max told me on the communicator."

Jake looked at Mo 'at again, when she was muttering to herself, "This Lunar, she rides a direhorse that has eight legs."

Norm nodded, as he leaned up, catching his breath, "How do you know that?"

"Makto tirea tiran, in your language is the Rider of Spirit Walker. The first Toruk Makto knew the Tirea Tiran, it was his sister who became Makto to this great beast. It is able to travel between Eywa's world and ours. It is a prey and predator. It is able to have two riders, but those riders must be of mated pair. Many have failed at being rider, they have died trying to catch this Tirea. I saw it for a few moments, when it reared up, it bared its fangs at me. Then it suddenly stopped, it listened, then it disappeared into Eywa's world. Legends have been told that it can sense its rider even if they are far away."

Norm groaned, "Great. Now, what do you do now?"

Mo 'at looked outside to the rain, "We look for Tsu'tey before he betrays himself to Eywa."

Everything our world needs is more love each day.

We both know that, I and you.

Let us begin here and now, so hold me.

Don't let go of me, it's as if I'm bewitched by you and I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Yes, come closer for a while.

Can you hear my breath?

The blood is rushing wild and hot.

Yes, in so many different ways.

So come and hold me.

Don't let go of me, it's as if I'm bewitched by you and I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Pulse beating, I see your gaze, ohh~

I'm in a helpless state.

I can be saved first if you...give me mouth to mouth now.

So hold me, don't let go of me.

It's as if I'm bewitched by you.

And I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Yes, come and hold me.

Don't let go of me.

It's as if I'm bewitched by you.

And I want you.

Come and hold me now.

I'm lost and seduced.

I am shocked and touched.

Heart beating so hard.

Leaving you alone becomes so difficult.

And I think you see that I'm falling more and more.

Hold meeeee~.

(Yes, hold me)

(Don't let go) of me.

It's as if I'm bewitched by you.

And I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Yes, come and hold me.

Don't let go of me.

It's as if I'm bewitched by you and I want you.

Come and hold me now.

(Ohhh~, ohhh~)

Woah, come and hold me.

(Ohhh~, ohhh~)

Don't let go of me and I want you.

Come and hold me now.

Tsu'tey shook his head, he could hear the words, but didn't know where they were coming from. He blinked his eyes opened to see blue eyes that nearly blended in with the Na'vi skin, then he saw white hair that belonged to his Sky woman. He was looking around to see that he had collapsed at the roots of the Tree of Souls. He slowly blinked the rain out of his eyes to see his Sky woman in a false body like Jakesully once had. He was smiling, when he tried to lift his arms. He cried out in pain, when his body betrayed him as he fell back down to the ground. She wiped away the wet strands of hair that had been removed their beautiful tiny braids giving them a wavy appearance. She smiled as she lifted his hand, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

"You are not dead." Tsu'tey whispered, she gently shook her head. She made a move with both her hands as she looked around. She froze, but moves her eyes in every direction. Then Tsu'tey understood, she was paralyze, there was one animal that paralyze their prey, and eat it alive. (I read it in a fanfiction that there is animal that paralyze their prey, but I forgot what it was.) How did she get away from a creature?

He raised his hand again, fighting against the pain, as he cupped her cheek. She unfroze, and smiled as she held his hand against her cheek. She looked up as the light rain barely touched them due to the Tree of Souls. She smiled as she pulled a blanket over Tsu'tey as she moved herself. Tsu'tey realized what she was doing. He tried to help, but winced as she lifted his head, she helped him drink a warm broth. He moaned at the fresh broth going down his throat as he enjoyed a hot meal in so long. She pulled it back to allow him to lick his lips as she stirred it with a weird round silver metal. He looked at it curiously as she helped him again. He slowly sipped the warm broth, as it gotten a little warmer. He was going to enjoy it no matter what.

He finished the broth as she combed back the wet strands, she leaned over using herself as shelter. He purred as she leaned her head against his. When he heard a nicker, he jolted, as he groaned. He froze in fear to see the legendary Tirea Tiran. He wondered if it was here to take him to Eywa. She turned and looked, making a motion with her hand. The Tirea Tiran trotted off into the rocks, where it laid now. He blinked as he looked at her, was she his rider?

Then he heard ikran calling out as she looked around, she pulled out a weapon as she gently laid his head down. Five ikran riders landed in front of her as she stood up pointing the strange weapon at them.

Second chapter! Cool, I would like some reviews, please. It's good to hear from the audience about a story. Can you all guess what is going to happen? Until next time folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna looked around as the five Na'vi were hissing at her. They weren't from the tribe, she was blocking their way to Tsu'tey. As Thunder was slowly walking behind them, when their ikran shrieked flying away. The Na'vi jumped around to see Thunder, they hollered as they ran up the rock cliff. She shrugged her shoulders as she sighed when she heard Tsu'tey moaned. Luna turned to see Tsu'tey dragging his body back as he was looking at Thunder. Luna had Thunder back away as the five rogue Na'vi disappeared. Tsu'tey watched Luna as she commanded the spirit walker. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Luna was walking closer to Tsu'tey, when thunder roared across the sky. Luna jumped as she ran to Tsu'tey. She winced as she ducked under the branches along with Tsu'tey under the Tree of Souls.

Tsu'tey looked closely at Luna as she pulled a blanket over him. She wore a fitting clothing over her chest, and tight clothing over her legs. She smiled as she combed back his hair. Tsu'tey sighed, she use to do that back in the glass cage. It started to rain as Luna crouched down looking around as she pulled another blanket around her as she curled next to Tsu'tey.

As Tsu'tey laid there, sudden he heard a flute playing. A woman's voice singing to him.

Ay ay ay ya

Ay ay ya

Que que na-to-ra

You will understand

Listen with your heart

You will understand

Let it break upon you

Like a wave upon the sand

Listen with your heart

You will understand

You will understand...

The last note sounded like she was singing with the wind. The voice was very soft and beautiful. He could hear her movement as she laid beside him. The night went by quickly as the sun rose waking Tsu'tey from his deep sleep.

Tsu'tey felt weak as he looked around, they were still under the Tree of Souls. When the direhorse snorted, he notice that he was lying beside on a plank of fabric as he was being dragged behind the huge beast. He looked up to see her smiling down at him, when he could hear yelling. He turned his head to see people's children running shouting, "It's Tsu'tey!"

They kept a huge space for her. He was weak, he knew that as he shut his eyes. He blinked them open as he looked around to see that he was in the healer's nook. He turned his head to see Mo'at entering. He winced, "I see you, Mo'at."

Mo'at slapped him upside the head, "Foolish. You acted like a child. You had us worried."

Tsu'tey sat up, jolting his body, he hissed as he laid back down, "The dreamwalker with pale hair. She is here."

Mo'at smiled, "She has been here for weeks. She wants to learn from you how to be one of the people. She hunts, rides, and walks like one of us, but she is not. It was like she was born here, but she is not. Ewya was there for her."

Tsu'tey frowned as Mo'at, "Jakesuelly told me that she is one that was born without a voice."

Tsu'tey was stricken with grief, then realized that she moved with her hands, "She uses her hands to speak."

Mo'at nodded, "Jakesuelly and Normspellman talk to Lunar this way."

Tsu'tey nodded as Mo'at handed him a bowl of broth, "Lunar?"

Mo'at nodded, "The dreamwalker woman who helped you."

He nodded as he smiled, "She lives, I feared for you. The skywalkers, they tried to break me."

Mo'at nodded, "They wanted to see you break like a twig."

Tsu'tey sighed, as he sat up slowly. He folded his legs under him, "There were Na'vi that were from any tribes."

Mo'at looked up at him as she looked out the forest, "We have tribe less Na'vi."

Tsu'tey tried to remember what they wore, "They wore skulls on their chest."

Mo'at dropped another bowl of broth that Tsu'tey had handed to her to fill, she looked toward Tsu'tey, "Are you sure?"

Tsu'tey nodded, "Who are these Na'vi?"

Mo'at was biting at her lip, "They kill Na'vi. They are soulless Na'vi. They journeyed away from Ewya. They are no longer her children. Those who come across them are dead."

Tsu'tey blinked as he looked at her, Lunar face five of them. He must protect his people. Suddenly he dropped to the ground as Mo'at caught him, "You must rest, then you can fight them the demons."

Luna was sitting with Jake on a river bank with Norm and Neytiri as they tried to teach her how to fish with a pole and string. Luna rolled her eyes as Jake missed another one. Luna felt a little pull as she jiggle her pole. She giggled as she reeled in a large fish. Neytiri laughed at Jake's sour face as the fish bounced around. Luna quickly gave a prayer and took its life, thanking the fish for the food that it would be for the people.

Norm was laughing as a fish jumped from the water where Jake was leaning close to the water and hit him several times with its fins at his face. Neytiri was laughing as Luna rolled her eyes as she jumped onto the fish that was bouncing on shore. She grinned at Jake's sour face, as she threw to her direhorse, Thunder. He neighed in joy at the free meal. As she signed to Norm, "_How is Tsu'tey?"_

Norm smirked, "He should be up and around, ready to boss Jake around."

Jake pulled on Norm's leg as Norm yelped as he went into the water. Jake jumped dusting himself off, "I have no idea what Norm's talking about?"

Luna watched as Norm slowly crawled out of the water as she turned to Neytiri, she tilted her head at the men, Neytiri shook her head as the women dodged the wave of water as Jake dunked Norm back into the water. The men jumped up from the water, shivering, Jake looked at Luna, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Luna tapped her ears, as Jake groaned, Neytiri was tilting watching what Luna was saying when Norm translate, "You should have been listening."

Neytiri smiled as she saw her Mo'at come walking with them slowly. She jumped up smiling, seeing Tsu'tey walking slowly, but surely to them.

Author note: Thank you everyone! To those that have review, and everything. I am very happy with this story. It is first with most reviews. Also second with favs and alerts. That is wonderful. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story.


End file.
